space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Low-Tech Equipment
=Low-Tech Equipment= 'Low-Tech Currency:' The primary form of currency in Low-Tech environments is typically gemstones and crystals. Some campaign settings may use pieces of gold or other precious metals, convert from karats at 1:1 unless noted otherwise. Note that one Low-Tech karat (k) is roughly equivalent to one High-Tech credit, although exchange rates can vary considerably depending on the circumstances. 500 k weigh one pound. 'Daily Food and Lodging' 'Basic Equipment:' Vehicles and Ships 'Low-Tech Hand Held Shields' Hand Held Shields provide a bonus to the RF of the Shield bearer. They also inflict a penalty to Initiative equal to the bonus to RF. The actual AC and RF of the Shield only come into play if it is targeted directly with a Called Strike, or subject to Area Effect damage. Strikes made using a shield of any size are DR 0 with a SF of 3 and use the Close Quarters Mounted Skill. ACs and RFs for Low-Tech Weapons 'Close-Quarters Weapons' Close-Quarters or CQ Weapons are weapons that are used for battling foes up close and personal. Knives, Swords, Clubs, Axes, Knuckle Dusters, Forearm Blades and Elbow Spikes are all considered Close-Quarters weapons. There are four types of CQ Weapons; Sharp, Blunt, Mounted, and Unarmmed. Sharp weapons are used for slashing and stabbing, while blunt weapons are used to bludgeon an enemy to a pulp. Mounted Close-Quarters weapons are strapped to the body leaving the wielder's hands free while still offering the advantages of Sharp and Blunt Weapons. Unarmed weapons include Brass Knuckles and Steel Toed Boots, they are used with Unarmed Strikes and Martial Arts and enhance in close fighting. Melee Weapons (ie Blunt and Sharp) of varying sizes have the same basic combat stats as each other based on their type (see below). Note: See the Combat Section for Hand-Held Weapon and Creature Size rules. 'Melee Weapons' Sharp Melee Weapons '''are built to slide past armour plates or puncture through them to reach their fleshy occupants. All Sharp weapons are '''Armour Piercing '''with the value of AP depending on the size of the weapon: AP -5/size level. '''Blunt Melee Weapons are used to crush an enemey's armour into useless scrap then do the same to the enemy himself. Note that while axes have a sharp edge they are considered a Blunt Weapon. All Blunt Weapons Cause Particle Disruption Damage, Weakening the RF of any Armour they strike based on the size of the weapon: -1RF/size level. Some Melee Weapons are listed below as a guideline for Arbiters and Players. Note that not every available weapon is listed here and that Arbiters and players may choose to use weapons not listed as long as they fit the basic guidelines outlined here. Of course the arbiter always has the final say on rulings regarding size or any other aspect of the weapon CQ Weapon Variations CQ weapons have a variety of styles and applications based on what they were designed for. While every knife may require the Sharp Skill to use there are many variations of this basic weapon found through out the world, each with it's own unique history, culture and design. In MysTech specific variations of CQ weapons carry a keyword. A weapon can only have 1 variation keyword associated with it. Not all weapons have a variation associated with them. Many weapons are just generic versions of that weapon. Weather or not a weapon has a variation keyword is up to the Arbiter or the creator of the weapon. Not every CQ weapon is appropriate for every variation. Listed in brackets next to the keyword are the types of weapons that are eligible for that variation. It is possible for a weapon engineer to add a variation to a generic weapon or change an existing weapon variation into a different variety of the same weapon type. This requires a 4 Hour Block and costs 10% of the weapon's base cost. This is of course limited to weapons that are equal to or lower than the Level of the engineers Skill. CQ Weapons available for sale will cost 50% more if they have a variation associated with them. Heavy '''(Any) - heavy CQ weapons are literally heavier than normal versions of the weapon. This increase in weight makes them slower to wield but more devastating to armour. Increase the DR and Speed Factor of the weapon by 1. Example Bowie Knife, Monks Spade '''Light (any medium, large or mounted)Light weapons are faster to wield but they are less effective Reduce the speed factor of the weapon by 1 (min2) and the AP by 5 on Sharp Weapons or the PD by 1 on blunt weapons Puncturing (Any with AP) AP weapons with this key word are designed to bypass armour. Armour bypassing shots made with this weapon apply their accuracy bonus to the armour as well as the target. Example Dirk, Footman's Pick Finesse (any small or medium) These weapons rely on speed and accuracy rather than force. Characters using Finesse weapons can opt to use their Agility bonus rather than their PS bonus when determining damage. Example Rapier, Escrima Sticks Paired (any small or CQ mounted) weapons with this keyword are specifically designed to be used in pairs. When a character has a paired weapon in each hand their Combination Strikes are not subject to the -4 penalty. Example Butterfly Knives, Sai Thrown '(Small and Medium Handheld) small weapons with this keyword can be thrown 1hex per PS. Medium weapons can be thrown 1hex/2PS Example Throwing knives, javelins '''Brutal '(any) +1DR per size level bonus damage applied to critical strikes. Example Karambit, Maul 'Reach '(any long weapon) Reach weapons are capable of making CQ strikes up to two hexes away (adjacent hexes or the next hex out). Example Bull Whip, Polearm 'Versatile '(medium handheld) versatile weapons can be swung using both hands for extra damage. Gain2DR when swung with both hands. Example Bastard Sword, Quarter Staff 'Entangling '(any) entangling weapons are optimized for disrupting other characters weapons. +2 to strike with the Entangle called Strike and when called upon to make a Strength check with the weapon they gain +5. Example Jitte, Nunchucks 'Hooking '(any) hooking weapons have extra value when causing Force damage. When any Strike is made with a hooking weapon that would normally cause Force damage increase that Force damage by the size of the weapon. Examples Walking Cane, Bill Hook '''Safe (any) These weapons are built with the clumsy in mind. On a natural 1 the character autmatically succeeds at their weapon safety check. 'Unarmed Weapons' Unarmed Weapons add to the damage that Unarmed Strikes deal. They all work the same and deal the same damage, they just affix to different parts of the attackers body. Unarmed weapons include but are not limited to, knuckle dusters/brass knuckles, steel toed boots, gauntlets, knee spikes, and elbow spikes. These weapons all add 1 DR to any Strike performed with the limb in question. They all use the Unarmed Skill, (or Martial Arts Techniques), to Strike with. Speed Factors of any Strike made with Unarmed Weapons are +1. Note that Unarmed Weapons are Close Quarters weapons. Typical Unarmed Weapons are Level 1. 'Close-Quarters Mounted Weapons' These Close-Quarters Weapons strap onto the warriors body enabling then to do extra damage without getting as close as an unarmed attack requires. Leaving the hands free and being almost impossible to disarm makes up for the lack of flexibility these weapons offer. Cost 1,500 Chips 'Ranged Weapons' Ranged Weapons are all ancient weapons that fling projectiles including thrown weapons. *''Thrown Weapons may include weapons that can be wielded as CQ weapons, in this case use only the range and speed factor when thrown'' *''An ATl ATl is a device used for flinging Javelins, the ammo for an Atl Atl is a Medium Sharp Weapon'' Cost 500 chips/Level Ammo Cost 1chip/Level 'Accuracy Upgrades:' Upgrading Ancient Weapons to make them more accurate is possible.Add +1 to strike with the weapon at Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of the Upgrade. Unlike firearms these upgrades are not transferable. Cost is 1000 Chips per level Category:Equipment Category:Basic equipment